


Into the Darkness

by DZD3



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, Fighting, Guns, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DZD3/pseuds/DZD3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has been kidnapped by Kent and Jack freaks out. Sure enough the Samwell ream gets together to try and save him before Kent goes overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head and it was a lot better in my head than on paper. But it's angsty so enjoy.

In the Darkness.

\- ---- 

Eric opened his eyes to see absolutely nothing familiar. All he can make out is that he's in a damp and dimly lit room.

There's a chuckle behind him that causes his blood to run cold. He tries to speak but realizes that he's gagged and starting to panic.

"He thinks he so lucky. Winning what should be my Stanley Cup, living happily, like everything is just falling into place. It's a bullshit and it should be me up top. Not Jack fucking Zimmerman." 

His eyes go wide when Kent Parson is now in front of him. He looks horrible but, with the media going on about how Kents life and career flopped. It shows. But his main concern was why is he tied up and gagged. What was he planning on doing.

"If he thinks he can take my happiness, he can think again." He takes the gag out of Erics mouth and his eyes water.

"What in the hell are ya thinking Kent?" He yelps when he feels a hard slap across his face.

"You somehow helped in making Jack better and the only thing to do now is fuck him over and make him realize he's nothing." Kent is getting worked up and punches Eric in the stomach.

Eric cries and tries his best not to scream or yell. Which ends up with him getting punched and kicked more.

Kent spits at him in disgust and pulls out a phone.

Erics silently crying trying to hold it together.

"I think it's time to put my plan into action." And presses a few buttons until the sound of ringing fills the small room.

\- -------- 

Jack is in full out panic mode. Eric hasn't answered his phone or called in the past seven hours and he's insanely worried. Shitty and Lardo were in town and dropped by and they were glad they did. They call a few places he might be and they all get a "He was here and bought some stuff and then he was on his way."

Jacks phone buzzes in his hand and out of reflex answers without looking.

"Eric?!" Jack freezes hearing that laugh.

"Hey Zimms. Did ya miss me?" 

"What the hell do you want!" He hasn't yelled in so long he causes both Shitty and Lardo to jump.

"Hey is that a way to greet an old friend? Besides Erics right here. Say something Eric."

Jacks quiet and eyes wide with fear. He hears some thuds before he hears a yelp of pain.

"Jack help me! Please!" 

"Eric! Where are you?! Eric!" He's shouting before he hears a punching sound and then sobbing.

"Kent I swear to go I will find you and make you regret this!" He hears laughter.

"Just so you know if you get the cops involved, it won't be pretty for your little fuck toy."

"What do you want!?" He's yelling but again the laughter, and than there's a click.

Jack is outraged and terrified. He drops onto his knees shaking and yelling. Shitty and Lardo are holding him looking at each other.

"Jack, Jack you gotta tell us what's up." Shitty is trying his best but he's starting to freak out.

"Kent has Eric!" He starts to sob. 

"If I get the cops involved he's going to hurt him!"

Shitty rubs comforting circles into his back while looking at Lardo. She nods and whips our her phone. What seems like minutes she turns away.

"Somethings happened to Bits. Let the others know and get your asses here, NOW." And hangs up making her way back to Jack.

"What are we gonna do..." Jack can't bring him self to calm down. He feels a pinch in his neck until things are going dark and he's out.

\- ------- 

Kent is still laughing like a lunatic before dropping the phone and stomping it into pieces. 

"Well it's been fun but got shit to do so you just stay put until I get back." He laughs again while putting the gag back in Erics mouth. 

He opens the door causing the room to fill up with light temporarily blinding Eric. It becomes dark again and he's crying. 

How did he end up here. He hurts and is tied to a chair that got knocked over. All he can do right now is pray that Jack can get to him. Because how things look right now, it could get much worse.

\- ----- 

"Did you just fucking ninja pinch him to sleep!?" Shitty hissed slightly impressed and a little ticked off.

She shrugs and looks apologetic.

"The best thing right now is to put him to bed and wait for the others." He shakes his head disapproving but looks at his best friend before he carried him to his bed. Once that was settled he sat in the living room with Lardo in complete silence. What was one to say when your best friend is hurting and the other is kidnapped? He sighed heavily before pacing around the living room.

Lardo wanted to say something, anything to reassure Shitty things will work out but it felt like she was trying to reassure herself. A few hours went by before Jacks phone buzzed. 

Shitty dived for it hoping there was a message telling Jack something or anything that might give a clue to where Bitty might be. As soon as he unlocked the phone he paled at the photo that was sent.

It showed Bitty tied up to some rusty chair with bruises and blood, a gag in his mouth and the flash allowed him to see the tears on his face. 

"God..." He whispered before falling onto the couch. Lardo slowly grabbed the phone from his hand before gasping and putting a hand to her mouth. 

Her eyes filled with tears. It quickly went to rage.

"That son of a bitch... when we find him I'm definitely going to kill him." She dropped the phone and starting moving around the apartment wiping her face.

\- --------- 

"That was a cute selfie huh? I think it really caught your good side." He smiled to himself before crushing that phone as well.

"The Shitty thing about this situation is that I had to go and buy all these burner phones. But whatever, this is all so worth it." He looks at his watch before yawning.

"Damn it's late, I guess I'm off to bed. Sleep well 'Bitty'." He sets the chair up so that Eric is upright now.

"I can't have you all comfy laying down so gotta make it just a little uncomfortable for you." He stretches and walks out and the loud click of a lock makes Eric shake. 

How long was he gonna be tied up. He thought about everything that could happen to him and it was too much before the image of Jack flashed in his head. He smiled but it was bittersweet. Would he live long enough to see that smile or to hear his laugh or to even feel the warmth and love of his touch?

He did his best to focus on Jack and the things they have done and he was able to doze off.

\- ------ 

Jack woke up feeling a bit hazy and rolled over to wrap an arm around Eric. He bolted up when Eric wasn't in bed, his mind flashed to the call. Eric is somewhere hurting and he's in their bed comfy. He looked at the clock and realized that is was just a little past seven, which also means he wasn't asleep too long. Just long enough to make him feel guilty.

 

Nonetheless it was like a punch to the chest. He got out of bed quickly and got dressed. He rushed out of his room to see the gang in the living room with maps, papers, computers and things scattered across his living room, kitchen, and dining room. 

Once everyone realized Jack was awake they all took turns hugging him and giving him small and quick apologies.

Shitty brought him a cup of coffee before guiding him to the couch. Everyone huddled around as they took turns sharing what they uncovered.

Before Holster started talking there was a knock on the door. Jack made a move to get up before Lardo grabbed his arm shaking her head.

Ransom went and answered and seconds later in came Chowder, Dex, Nursey, his parents and George. Lardo let go and Jack rushed over to his mom and dad before breaking down again. 

Shitty motioned them to the guest room and Bob gave him a sad smile before mouthing a 'thank you'.

\- ----

Holster continued as if he was never interrupted.  
"So based on the info from the local stores that Bitty goes too, and that he has all their cards and personal phone numbers, he started at the deli around 10 am, and than was last at the coffee shop around 7 pm. So he basically went in a huge u-turn but didn't make it to three of the other stores he usually goes to during his shopping day." Everyone's looking at the map Holster marked.

"Also according to a few people and store employees, some saw Kent in the area. And get this. Thanks to Nursey being all suave and shit." Nursey shrugged.

"I was told that Kent bought a few cell phones, which I'm gonna assume that he's using them as burners." Chowder looked at him amazed.

"How did you get them to tell you that?"

"Well I showed them a picture of Bittle and Kent and asked if either of them were in. Than begged them to check their security cameras. They confirmed Kent was there and again I asked if he bought anything that looked dangerous. That got worried looks but the said it was just a few phones. So easy peasy." Chowder would usually be thrilled but in this situation he was just really worried for their friend.

Georgia just whistled impressed by the people Jack surrounded himself with.

 

"I'm sure we'll find Eric at the rate you guys keep finding out clues. But why haven't the cops been involved yet?" She crossed her arms before Shitty explained the threat that looms over Eric and Jack I'd cops are involved. She frowns and looks to where her friend disappeared. He than decided to show her the picture causing her gasp. 

"If he's going to make it than we need to move fast. I have some buddies who might be able to help. I'll give them a call and see what we should do." And she wandered off to the balcony. 

"Anyway what else do we got?" Shitty clapped getting everyone to refocus.

\- ----------

Eric woke up to a loud slam of a door. He squirmed in the chair trying to relax his body. His muscles were tense and sore and looked up at Kent who yanked the gag out of his mouth.

"Kent please let me go...you don't have to do this." He pleaded and he shook his head with a grin.

"Yeah I don't think so. You see Jack took away what should have been mine, so I need to repay him by taking away what's his. Anyway I don't want my prisoner to starve so here's some food. It won't be fun if you pass out from hunger during my phone calls to Jack." He set some food aside and than went to undo his restraints.

"I swear to god, you do anything stupid, I will hurt you more." Eric sat there because he knew that Kent would keep good on his word.

"Plus I don't think you're faster than a bullet." He chuckled.

He went cold, because now there's a gun. He's trying to steady his breathing and trying to think of a way to escape. But even if he did, he has no idea where he is and could still get caught. As quick as it was he was able to move and Kent left him to his 'cell'.

"At least I can stretch now." He winces at the sharp pain that shoots through him. He took a pretty bad beating, but brushes it off and walks over to the bowls on the ground. Water and what looks like cream of wheat.

It's better than nothing so he sits against the wall and eats. He thinks about Jack and hopes he's okay, silly seeing as how he's the one kidnapped and locked up. He has full faith in Jack and smiles to himself.

\- ------- 

Jack emerges from the room with his parents behind him. Jack looks better than he was before. 

"Have we narrowed down to where Eric disappeared?" He asked while looking at the map.

"Well we kind of have. But there are four areas where he could have possibly been taken." Jack nods before making his way to the kitchen grabbing a coffee cup.

 

"Ok than we split up and search those areas."

Ransom looks up from his laptop.

"Ok we'll there's a picture of Bits and Kent for everyone to carry. Everyone needs there phones on." Holster gets up and hands out photos and small maps with stars on them. Each spot was circled with a different color and names next to them.

"I marked the key spots where it's likely to have happened but still check everywhere. Mom, Dad and Georgia will check sector 1. Jack, Shitty and Lardo will check sector 2. Ransom and I will check sector 3. And Chowder, Dex and Nursey will check sector 4. Sound good?" Dex raises a hand with a slightly confused face.

"Sectors? Really?" Holster and Ransom sighed.

"Just deal with it Dex. Come on let's go." They all get up and leave making comments about how they think the cops would have dealt with this.

\- ------ 

Everyone out and about asking around and it isn't till they get a group chat message from Chowder saying they found Bittys phone in section 4. Jack breathes a sigh of relief. At least they're on the right track and everyone states they're headed that way. Jack stops as his phone buzzes. Unknown caller.

"Hello."

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite worthless person. I see you have help finding your little fuck toy." Jack starts to look around and Shitty and Lardo know it's Kent on the phone so they do the same. Not before Lardo shoots out a text letting everyone know 'Kents watching somehow be careful.'

"Where the hell are you and where's Eric." His anger starting to get the best of him.

"Not so fast you should say hi to my friends first don't wanna be rude you know?" Jack turns around as three guys are walking towards them and hangs up. And of course they just so happen to be in an alley. Shitty shakes his head.

"Wow. Is he trying to be some villain with henchmen now?" Lardo backs up to where she's next to the guys.

"Well if he thinks this will stop us he obviously doesn't know us." She laughs. Her phone rings and sees it's Chowder.

"Uh we have some weird guys trying to stop us." She curses and looks at Jack and Shitty.  
"Looks like Kent sent a welcome party to all of us." Shitty puts his phone on his pocket.

"Yeah Rans and Holst texted me about some fuckers wanting to rumble. And Jacks phone goes off and it's his mom.

"George and your father are dealing with some men. You all should be careful. Before he hears a yell and they're disconnected.

Jack is riled up now and is ready to take out his rage on these guys.

"Jack Zimmerman?" He nods.

"Come with us and no one has to get hurt. Easy." He nods again and motions them with a hand to be ready, but to stay.

"Jack man, don't you fucking do it!" And Jack moves towards them. The guys seem to let their guard down as Jack is close turning around.

He spins around so quick knocking one down and before the other has a chance to do anything Shitty charges him into the ground. Jack looks up and sees a figure on a rooftop not too far before Lardo yells at him to get moving. He just nods and takes off in the direction of 'sector 4'.

"Ya know I've always wanted to see you fight. This is kind of bad ass." Shitty laughs while punching the guy underneath him to the point of a bloody mess. Lardo laughs before sending a strong kick to the guys groin.

"Well it's not much since Jack did all the-" She gasps for air as and arm comes from behind picking her up.

"Woah there doll face." He smiles while squeezing tighter. She struggles a bit before lodging her elbow into his chest causing him to let go. She falls and kicks hard into his shin downing the guy before she elbows him in the face and spinning launching her fist punching him back.

"Damn! Remind me not to get on your bad side. You ok?" He rushes over to her. She just rubs her neck before shrugging.

"I've been through worse. How's your hands?" She looks over them. He just smiles and picks her up.

"Man I love you bro!" They laugh before agreeing to try and catch up with the others.

\- ---------   
Nursey and Dex stood their ground as the guys told them to stop and give up their little search party.   
"How about you guys just chill." He smirked causing the others to shrug before charging at them. Nursey dodged the first punch and pulled the guys arm raising his knee to meet the others stomach.

Dex ducked but got struck down with an elbow to the head. Chowder leaped onto the guy and wrapped his arms around his neck yelling, slowly suffocating him until he fell unconscious. Nursey knelt down breaking his arms before helping Dex up.

"You okay? You took that hit pretty hard." He just folded his arms huffing. 

"I can't believe I got hit." He growled embarrassed.

"Hey at least your still alive. Just chill." He winked before they drug the bodies to the dumpster.

"Hopefully everyone else is ok." Chowder looked around worried. 

\- ---------- 

Alicia dropped her phone while evading a punch.

"Alicia!" Bob yelled slamming the man into a wall. 

He ran towards her hoping to help her. Alicia wasn't strong but she was quick and had learned a few things from her earlier days. 

The other man charged at her with his shoulder which she moved in time to dodge it. She quickly trusted her palm into the guys nose hearing a sickening pop.

With him grabbing his Bob came up behind him kicked in the back of his knee and the man dropped before he reached down and broke his neck.

"Didn't want to do that but you went after my wife." He looked down feeling no remorse.

"It's ok mon amour. Thank you for rescuing me" She leaned in and kissed him gently." He laughed a little.

"Anything for you mon précieux."

Georgia looked at them and smiled before breaking the guys neck.

"You guys are so cute. I can see where Jack learned how to catch himself someone important now." She laughed getting up and motioned they keep going.

"This will be an interesting thing to explain to the police when this is all over. But first let's go help Jack and find Eric.

\- ------- 

Ransom and Holster looked at each other before laughing. 

"For real bro?! They wanna stop us from saving our friend and to turn around and go home!"

"Bro this is some silly shit!" They wipe fake tears away before they rush in and push off each other and knock them into walls. Rans yells before punching the guys head into the wall repeatedly. Holst just gives a few punches to the solar plexus and and uppercut.

They look at each other and give each other a high five.

"Swawesome use of wall bro!"

"Bro the way you punched was like some Tekken shit!"

They laugh before running down the alley to meet up with the others.

\- ------- 

Kent is watching all of this unfold before him and he is not happy. His men couldn't handle a few stupid adults and half ended up getting killed.

He stormed off to where he had Eric hidden and Before Eric could say anything he felt kicks and punches.

His body was bruise and battered and all he could do was take it. If anything he'd wish he was just locked in a locker or room, but instead he's getting beat up. But he could tell something happened to set him off if Kent is as furious as he is and just wonder what Jack did.

Kent pulls out another phone and takes a picture of Eric looking worse than he did last time and than storms out.

\- ---------- 

Chowder jumped up gleefully and ran towards Jack. 

"Jack your safe!" Here's Bittys phone!" He hands it over to him and it's cracked . He tightens his grip on it before sliding it in his pocket.

They looked around for more of Erics things hoping for a other lead. It isn't long until the others arrive. 

"So that was a new thing." Shitty says leaning against a wall.

"Yeah never killed a person before..." Georgia says looking at her hands but shrugs it off.

"It was self defense so when we explain to the cops our asses will be covered. Besides I'll look more into it when we're able to put this all behind us.

But Jacks phone buzzes yet again and he hopes it's not too late. It's another picture and Eric looks worse. He's bleeding from all the beating and it breaks his heart. Jack just turns his phone off and proceeds to looks around. Because he has to find him. At any cost.

They look around until Alicia finds a building that has similar walls matching the photo Jack had shown them and hollers out for them all.

Jack takes a few moments trying to kick the handle off before Shitty pushes them all away to a safe distance pulling out a gun and shooting a few rounds. Shitty grins before tossing the gun and pushes it in.

"Open sesame." He bows before Lardo punches him in the shoulder.

"You had a fucking gun! What the hell bro!?" She's furious and kind of unsettled by it all.

"Hey it's not mine! I picked it off one of the guys who attacked us!" He puts his hands up hoping Lardo would settle down. She did but looked at him like he wasn't himself. 

Jack was the first to run in. Everyone looked at each other before following.

\- -------

Kent started to panic because he heard the gun shot. They were in the building and he had no way to stop them. If it was Jack that was fine and easy but with everyone he had brought. There was no way.

He quickly started to put things in front of Erics cell and than moved stuff to disguise that room like nothing was touched.

"If I'm going down than so is that little fucking blonde. I'll ruin his life one way or another." He mutter before running down the flight of stairs to stop them, or at least distract them.

\- ------ 

Erics eyes go wide. Hearing a gun shot makes his blood run cold and he hopes to god that it wasn't Jack who was shot because he knows that it would be too much. 

But he waits patiently and prays that maybe, just maybe that he had found him and was looking. He stares at the door before realizing that he didn't hear the click of the lock. He crawls over to the door and pushes it seeing it move ever so slightly. He may actually be able to get out. He gets up and his body screams at him with pain before he's launching himself into the door trying to get it to budge. It does but he feels like it's going to take longer than he had hoped for.

\- ----------- 

 

Jack starts going through each room checking for Eric because he just has to be here. He feels it and has learned to trust his instinct. Everyone else helps and they split up. Jack realizes this and decides to head up a few flight of stairs. 

He reaches what should be the fifth floor before he's face to face with Kent.

"I'm surprised you found me so quickly. But to think poor little Eric is somewhere here trapped and alone and maybe even dying." He says smugly.

Jack loses it and begins charging towards him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kent smiles before pulling out a gun and shooting at him. It hits his chest and Jack falls sliding into the ground.

Kents eyes go big as he laughs maniacally. He's actually making Jack suffer. Everything is working in his favor and he's enjoying every second of it.

"Oh Jackie boy. This is wonderful. Seeing you bleeding and down makes me feel so much better about myself." He walks over and crouched down before grabbing Jack by the hair and pulling him up.

He laughs and punches him across the face. 

"Oh this feels heavenly." He smiles. 

"Don't worry Jackie boy, this is just the beginning."

"Everyone stops mid search and runs for the stairs because no one has a gun. They all saw Shitty toss his so that meant someone else here was expecting them.

They run into each other and see Jack is not among them and they panick and rush up the stairs. And pick up the pace when they hear Jack screaming in agony.

\- ------ 

Jack yells as he feels the blade pierce his skin. He tries to be strong but he's never experienced this pain before and it's almost too much.

"Aw did that hurt? Here I'll be gentle." He says while. Slowly dragging the blade down the right side of his chest.

He's marking Jacks body, he loves it. There's blood dripping from all the cuts and gashes.

"It's really not even that deep I don't know why you're screaming. Okay I lie, some are deep." He stops when the sound of footsteps fills the air.

"Well damn, looks like they're all here."

Everyone stops and sees Jack on the ground bleeding from what looks like cuts and gashes. 

"Take another step and I will kill him." He smiles and everyone is frozen. No one dares move because seeing Kent this insane they believe it. 

"That's right. Now leave or he'll get another little poke." As he pushes the blade into Jacks neck and he winces as blood starts to trickle.

They back away slowly as some try to hold their composure.

"I said back aw-" He chokes and looks down. He's staring at a rusty iron rod poking out his chest now and turns his head to see Eric behind him with tears and and anger filling his face. He looks at Jack once more before collapsing onto his side.

"This was supposed to my victory....not his..." Eric rushed to his side ad they watched the life faded from his eyes. Eric frowned because he's never hurt people much, let alone kill someone.  
He was quickly distracted when Jacks hands gently brushed his fingers across Erics cheeks. They stared at each other and he couldn't help but wipe the stray tear away.

"I never thought I'd see you again..."Eric smiled and showered him with butterfly kisses.  
"I'm so glad you're ok mon petit chou." Eric sadly laughed before Jack coughed and leaned his head against him.

"Oh god Jack, baby stay with me." He pulled his face so that they could look at each other.

Everyone rushed in before Bob pulled put his phone and dialed 911. Eric cried into Jack and held him tightly while Georgia did the best she could to stop the bleeding. 

"Please stay strong love." Eric cradled his head close and rocked back and forth. and Jack smiled happily while closing his eyes .

\-----------  
It was a long week with Jack and Eric in the hospital. Eric wasn't to bad, thankfully. But even the fact that he was still hurt, was he okay mentally? He did kill Kent. That stays with people.

"What are ya thinking about sweetheart?" He looks over into concerned brown eyes.  
"How are you holding up Eric?" He reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm feeling better, a bit sore but I'm just so happy you're okay..." Erics eyes stare at the bandage on his chest. Anymore to the left and it would have gotten his heart. He thanks whatever gods were looking over them.

Jack leans over and distracts him with a quick kiss. 

"I just hope we're all done with the crazy now. I don't know if I could handle anymore..." He sighed before moving onto the bed into snuggling into Jack carefully.

"Well no matter what comes our way or what happens, we'll get through it together." He whispers softly while stroking Erics hair.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you Eric." 

They doze off in each other's arms. Nurses continually check on Jack but they smile and leave them be for now.


End file.
